Retour au pays
by Sacdenoeuds
Summary: Petite fic courte relatant ma version du génocide du clan Kuruta, du point de vue de Kurapika


Titre : Retour au pays  
  
Auteure : Lazuli  
  
Thème : euh. C'est l'histoire de Kurapika et du clan Kuruta, avant le début du manga.  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à moi. Tous. Sans exceptions. Kurapika est à moi. A MOI. Je préfère mettre les choses au clair. Alors pas touche. C'est une propriété privée. Je veux bien vous le prêter si vous êtes sages. Seulement si vous êtes sage. Alors Mimi si tu ne désactive pas IMMEDIATEMENT « l'alcool ne dénoue pas que les langues », je te fais un procès pour détournement de biens privés.  
  
Commentaires : Ceci est ma propre version du drame de l'extermination du clan Kuruta. Autrement dit, le thème est le même que la fic Soleil rouge de MKS. Je ne l'ai nullement écrite pour faire de la concurrence, ou pour marquer mon désaccord avec cette autre fic, que j'aime beaucoup. Seulement je raconte ici l'histoire que je me suis inventée à propos de ce drame en lisant le manga. Après, je pense que chacun doit avoir sa propre vison des choses. (n'empêche, c'est moi qui ai raison ! hihihihihihihihihi)  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Kurapika rejeta ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière, et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, une lourde pile de livres dans ses bras. Un étudiant se dirigea vers elle :  
  
« Eh, Kurapika, tu as besoin d'aide ?  
  
- Non, merci Takama-san , ça ira. »  
  
Elle sourit à l'étudiant, qui paraissait déçu, et poursuivit sa route. Arrivée devant l'imposante porte en bois de chêne, elle appuya sur la poignée avec son coude, poussa la porte et entra dans la bibliothèque. Elle passa rapidement dans les interminables rayonnages, et posa les livres sur le bureau de la bibliothécaire.  
  
« Je suis venue rendre les livres que j'avais empruntés.  
  
- Ah, Kurapika ! C'est donc vrai ce qu'on dit ? Tu nous quittes déjà ?  
  
- Oui, j'ai passée mon diplôme, et je rentre chez moi.  
  
- Quel dommage. Tu étais l'élève la plus brillante de toute l'université. Tu aurais pu continuer tes études.  
  
- Je compte mettre mon savoir au service de mon clan. Il manque une institutrice, dans mon village.  
  
- Je comprends, allez ! Mais tu me manqueras, Kurapika. Tu nous manqueras à tous, ici. »  
  
Kurapika embrassa sa vieille amie, et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle vérifia pour la troisième fois qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, puis elle prit son sac de voyage et sortit en laissant la clef dans la serrure. Dans les couloirs, elle rencontra une vingtaine de jeunes gens venus lui dire au revoir. Elle nota en souriant qu'il y avait une grande majorité de garçons. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit plutôt réservée, elle était devenue la fille la plus populaire de route l'université. Elle était de loin la meilleure dans toutes les matière, sport y compris ; et, aux dire des garçons, elle était également la fille la plus jolie. Elle dit adieu à tous ses camarades, émue, jeta un dernier regard à l'université, et se dirigea vers la gare, sans regrets.  
  
Une fois dans le train, elle installa son sac dans la soute à bagage, et s'assit près de la fenêtre pour regarder le paysage défiler. Elle rentrait à la maison. Elle rentrait chez elle. Cela faisait un an qu'elle n'était pas rentrée, et ils lui manquaient tous, ses parents, sa famille, ses amis, ses voisins (même cet imbécile d'Ichikawa) et son fiancé. Elle se demanda quels changements avaient eu lieu pendant son absence. Sa s?ur devait avoir bien grandi, et la rénovation du moulin était sans doute terminée. Mais surtout, leur maison devait être construite. Son fiancé et elle avait dessiné les plans ensemble. Elle était grande, chaleureuse, et disposée au centre du village. Kurapika avait hâte de la voir enfin finie. Ils devaient y emménager juste après leur mariage, qui aurait lieu dès son arrivée. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle rêvait de ce jour. Le train la déposa dans une petite gare de campagne, où elle fut la seule à descendre. Elle prit à nouveau son sac sur ses épaules, et partit sur un chemin forestier. Il y avait trois heures de marche jusqu'à son village, mais bien qu'elle eut terriblement hâte d'arriver, elle ne prit pas le bus. Elle voulait y arriver seule, doucement, redécouvrant peu à peu le paysage. Les tracés des chemins, les dénivelés, les arbres, tout lui était familier. Elle rentrait chez elle, chez les siens, pour toujours.  
  
Elle marchait depuis deux heures, terriblement heureuse, lorsqu'elle aperçut une fumée grise monter à l'horizon. Elle fronça les sourcils. Un incendie ? Y'avait-il le feu à la forêt ? Elle pressa le pas, inquiète. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Lorsqu'elle parvint, trois quart d'heure plus tard, à l'orée des bois, elle comprit. De là, elle dominait tout le village, son village, qui était situé en contrebas. Les maisons étaient en flammes, la vallée toute entière résonnait de cris de terreur, et une odeur de chair grillée parvenait à ses narines. Elle se mit à courir, lâchant son sac, et dévalant la pente du plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Un hennissement lui fit relever a tête. Treize chevaux. Treize chevaux noirs. Treize chevaux qui quittaient le village au galop. Treize chevaux transportant sur leurs dos treize personnes vêtues de noirs. Treize chevaux au flanc tatoué d'une araignée blanche. Kurapika reprit sa course désespérée vers le village, terrorisée à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait y trouver.  
  
Tout n'était que ruines, mort et désolation. Les maisons, carbonisées, fumaient encore, et l'air était presque irrespirable, chargée de cendres, imprégné d'une odeur nauséabonde putréfaction et de sang. Et dans les rues du village gisaient, entassés les uns sur les autres, transpercés par plusieurs coups d'épée, des cadavres sanguinolents. Des corps de vieillards, d'hommes, de femmes, d'enfants et de nourrissons. Des corps sans regards, dont les yeux avaient été arrachés. Les corps de ses parents, de ses frères, de ses s?urs, de ses amis, de ses voisins, de ses compagnons. Kurapika passa de l'un à l'autre, tremblants, tentant de les ranimer, cherchant à leur poignet leur pouls, épiant le moindre souffle, la moindre trace de vie. Mais tous étaient morts. Et là, au milieu de la place du village.  
  
Kurapika poussa un grand cri de douleur, et se précipita sur le corps inanimé, le serrant dans ses bras, sanglotant, noyant son visage de larmes et le couvrant de baisers.  
  
« Mon amour, mon amour, ouvre les yeux, je t'en prie ouvre les yeux !!! »  
  
Mais déjà, malgré la chaleur que tentait de leur influer Kurapika, les lèvres du jeune hommes se refroidissaient peu à peu. Alors ses yeux prirent la couleur du sang, et elle lança vers le ciel un grand cri de souffrance, de rage et d'impuissance. Elle resta là pendant de heures, prostrée sur le corps de son aimé, pleurant encore et encore. Puis, lorsque le crépuscule arriva, elle se releva, le visage trempé, se traîna jusqu'à l'atelier de bricolage, prit une pelle, et creusa, creusa, sur la place du village, une centaine de tombeaux, en cercle. Elle creusa toute la nuit, portant un corps dans chaque trou, lui fermant les paupières, y jetant un dernier regard, et le recouvrant de terre. Elle eut fini à l'aurore. Alors, elle creusa un dernier trou, et y allongea le corps de son fiancé, de son amour. Elle prit l'épée qu'il tenait encore à la main, rassembla ses cheveux, et les coupa, nettement. Puis elle jeta ses cheveux coupés dans la tombe, ses cheveux que tout le monde admirait, ses cheveux dans lesquels il aimait passer ses doigts. Elle le regarda, une dernière fois, et le recouvrit de terre, lentement. Elle se dirigea ensuite jusqu'au centre du cercle, et contempla, avec une douleur atroce, la ronde de tombeaux. Elle se rendit brusquement compte qu'elle tenait encore l'épée à la main. Elle la regarda, comme fascinée, en testa l'estafilade sur son doigt, et regarda ensuite le sang couler sur sa main. Elle dirigea la pointe de l'épée tout contre son c?ur, et eut un regard vague. Elle prit une dernière inspiration, et.  
  
L'épée tomba sur le sol, lourdement. Ce n'était pas la solution. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle meure. Pas maintenant. La victoire de l'Araignée serait complète. Elle devait vivre, vivre encore un peu. Elle regarda les tombeaux, et murmura :  
  
« Je vous vengerais. Je leur ferais payer, à tous. Je les tuerais, un par un, sans aucune pitié, je ramènerais vos yeux, et je vous les rendrais. Alors je n'aurai plus rien à faire, et je pourrais vous rejoindre ! »  
  
Kurapika : J'ai si mal, si mal. Mes souvenirs sont tellement douloureux.  
  
Lazuli : Mon pauvre Kurapika. Viens, je vais te consoler !  
  
Kurapika : Non, mon c?ur restera jamais à mon défunt fiancé.  
  
Lazuli : Nooooon !!!! Pourquoi je l'ai crée çui-là T_______________T  
  
Kurapika : Au fait, tu l'as pas décris !  
  
Lazuli : Tu veux ?  
  
Kurapika : Oui.  
  
Lazuli : Eh bien. Il a de longs cheveux blonds moyens cendrés jusque dans le milieu du dos, des yeux entre le vert et le marron, des lunettes, il mesure 1m59, il pèse.  
  
Kurapika : Euh. C'est toi que tu décris là.  
  
Lazuli : Bah vi ! ^__________________________________________^  
  
Kurapika: Au secours...  
  
Lazuli : Méééééé pourkoi tu veu pa de moua ?  
  
Kurapika : Eh bien. parce que mon fiancé, en vrai, il a des cheveux noirs et courts, il mesure 1m90, il a des lunettes, et il fait des études pour devenir médecin.  
  
Lazuli : Heeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn ???????????? Mais ça va pas ?! Je veux pas moi !  
  
Kurapika : Tant pis pour toi mais c'est comme ça !^-^  
  
Lazuli : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!! TTT_____________________TTT 


End file.
